Culture Shock
by sephisoverlord
Summary: So Rise decides to start her comeback tour at Iwatodai, what could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**sorry, i blame my author's block and my hectic schedule lately.  
>but hey, i got paid overtime, so it's all good. :D<br>****here's a crossover (which really isnt)  
>Hope you guys enjoy it<strong>

* * *

><p>"<strong>Are you ready, Rise?" <strong>_my friends called out backstage, but as usual, Teddie is the most supportive.  
><em>"**I was born ready" **_I reply and nod, gave them an assurance that my first time performing again is gonna be a breeze for me.  
><em>"**Risette, we're live in 5" **_My manager called from outside my dressing room._

_This is it, i'm coming back as Risette, I'm just glad Teddie is here right now._

* * *

><p><em>In a dorm somewhere...<em>

"**Arisato, you have no choice but to come with us, or I will personally execute you" **_Mitsuru is at it again, being her usual bossy-self. But what can I do?  
><em>"**But still, its amazing, Senpai, you got tickets to Risette's comeback concert? I mean, SHE is Risette" **_Junpei has been mentioning the same thing over and over again. Who is this Risette anyway?  
><em>"**Thats because the Kijiro group is sponsoring this event, Junpei, what can't you understand about that?" **_My Yukari snaps at Junpei, makes me even more proud to call Yukari 'Mine'_

* * *

><p><em>Backstage, that same evening.<em>

"**Stupei!" "Iori!" **_Misturu and Yukari shouts at Junpei at almost the same time, Junpei's being his pervert self again, prolly ranting about how beautiful this Risette is, like I care, but crap, my ipod is dying on me, hope the battery lasts till the concert ends, since this Risette is probably another one of those untalented tweens on TV.  
><em>"**Thank you so much, You've been a lovely crowd, Iwatodai!" **_A voice from the stage shouts out, seems like this ordeal is over. Thank god.  
><em>"**Okay, I'm going to have a little conversation with Rise for a while" **_Mitsuru-Senpai talks with her authoritative voice again and walks toward this girl that's coming down from the stage, they catch a glimpse of each other but a group of people comes running towards this Risette.  
><em>"**Way to go, Risee!" "Awesome show, Rise-chan!" **_their cheers came in all at the same time, then this yellow haired guy kisses her cheek and their cheers grow only louder. A boyfriend, perhaps?_

_Mitsuru-Senpai appears behind them and makes her presence known by clearing her throat. _

"**Lady, can't you see the pathway is wide?" **_this guy with yellow, not blonde, yellow hair snaps at Mitsuru-Senpai, wow. he's brave, I give him that.  
><em>"**It's cool, Ted, her family is a sponser" **_This Risette smiles at the guy named Ted and faces Mitsuru-Senpai.  
><em>"**Mitsu-chan, how long has it been?" **_Risette asks Mitsuru-Senpai like they've known each other for a long time, I__'m__not__ surprised since Mitsuru-Senpai's family __has pretty good connections._

_The two converse with each other for what seemed like an eternity..._

"**Minato**_... _**Mi... Na.. To!" **_Yukari's voice brought me back to reality, that and a soft punch.  
><em>"**What gives?" **_I ask her with a tiny hint of irritation on my voice, which I now regret since she's doing __that pout with her lips that look so heavenly.  
><em>"**Well, for starters.. You've been staring at that Risette ever since she got off stage.." **_Junpei answers in place of Yukari.  
><em>"**Stop acting all cool, Junpei, No one asked you, like I'm the only one who finds her attractive."  
><strong>"**No, Man, I've already got Chidori with me, I'm more than happy" **_Junpei replies.  
><em>"**So... YOU find HER attractive, then, huh, Minato?" **_Yukari snaps at me, shit, wrong choice of words. In the game, this is where your arcana reverses. HA! Good thing I finished the game a loong time ago._

"**N-No, Yukari, wait!" **

_And she walks out, I swear, its like I've learned nothing while playing that game over and over again. Our social link is already maxed, so I don't see why our arcana's still got reversed, anyway..._

"**Everyone, I'd like you to meet Rise Kujikawa from Inaba, she, along with her friends are persona users as well and will be staying at our dorm for the time being." **

_Mitsuru-Senpai's voice has that tone in it that says "If you complain, you will be executed", we all got the message and started to interact with their group..._

* * *

><p><em>Later at the dorm's rooftop, Rise and Teddie were talking..<em>

"**Ugh, I can't believe that blue-haired weirdo, he didn't even seem interested at me, ME, RISETTE!"  
><strong>"**Calm down, Rise-chan, You're making this Un-BEAR-able for me, so what, I'm interested in you"  
><strong>"**Haha, Thanks, Ted, for always being with me when I need it the most."**

_Rise hugs Teddie and they both return to their respective rooms to call it a night._

* * *

><p><strong>So, Is it good enough to continue? :)<br>Dedicated to Minato, Teddie and Rise  
>May the best Man(?) win. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two. :) Another Rival?  
>Hope you enjoy this too. :D<strong>

* * *

><p><em>It has been a few days since Teddie and the rest of us stayed here at Iwatodai for a while, Senpai and the others really hadn't had that much of a chance to experience the city during the school fieldtrip last year, but since were here, might as well enjoy it for a lil longer.<em>

_My phone started ringing, that special ringtone I set specifically for Senpai back when we were still dating. I wonder why he's calling._

"**Rise speaking"  
>"Rise, is that you? I saw your comeback concert at this TV special last night, I didn't know you were awesome." <strong>_it is Senpai, wow, its been, God knows how long, since we've last talked with each other, well, that maybe because I distanced myself from him during his visit to Inaba last year when he started calling Naoto-chan his' Detective Princess._

"**So... You didn't attend my concert personally? **_I tease back, knowing he's probably overseas because of his parents work.  
><em>"**I'm sorry, when I first found out that you were performing here, it was already too late, the tickets were all sold out."**_ 'here'? Is he here in Iwatodai, too?_

"**Silly Souji, you should have contacted me then." **_I play along with this "him-being-in-Iwatodai" game.  
><em>"**Yeah, I kinda lost my phone.. but got the network to let me have the same number, and I saw Yosuke the other day when I was out buying dinner, asked him for your number and here I am, calling you."  
><strong>"**OMG, Senpai, so, You're really here at Iwatodai?"  
><strong>"**Yeah, what did you think?"  
><strong>"**U-Uhm. Well, we're staying at this dorm that my sponser has, so you can probably come, if you wanted, you cant miss it, just ride that old train, I think.. its Anehizeru, I'm not sure, but its along the lines of that name.**

_Senpai and I talk for a while, talk about stuff we missed this past year and by the end of our conversation he said he was going to stay at the dorm for a while, which reminds me, I need to ask Mitsuru for another room to be fixed.._

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, at the room below Rise's...<em>

"**Yukari.. I'm really sorry, I really didn't mean it that way." **_It's been like this for the past few days, even though I really found that Risette kinda attractive, I know theres no way that we'll end up together, I should be thankful I have Yukari..  
><em>"**Let's just.. take a break for awhile, huh? I need some space, Minato.."**

_thats what she said, what most guys, fear to hear, when the girl wants time apart.. this is never good. Shit, this is all that Risette's fault._

_I leave Yukari's room and try to find solace at my favorite place here in the dorm.. the rooftop, but I hear Rise's voice downstairs.. talking with.. a guy? I casually go down and pretend I have something to look for in the internet with the laptop near the front desk.._

_as I make my way, I see Risette hug and kiss the gray-haired guy.._

"**A-Another rival?" **_I somehow speak my mind out, fuck, I still hav__en't mastered NOT speaking my thoughts out loud.  
><em>"**Excuse me?" **_They ask in chorus, dammit, way to make a first impression, Minato._

_That Teddie guy is now halfway down the stairs when he sees this guy and starts running down towards the gray-haired guy, Teddie hugs and kisses the new guy, srsly, wtf. So this new guy is not a rival?_

"**Sensei, I've missed you BEAR-y much, Sensei" **_This Teddie guy called the new guy 'Sensei', is he a teacher or something? He continues to hug and kiss 'Sensei'.. _

_Somehow I must thank this Teddie guy for coming down and steals the attention of Risette and the new guy away from me. Phew. _

"**woooo, Another Rival, huh, Minato?" **_Just what I needed to embarrass me more, Junpei. I stand and maintain my place, not knowing what to do anymore..  
><em>"**What do you mean by "Rival", Stupei?" **_Yukari somehow heard Junpei from her room upstairs. I really wish my evoker can shoot out real bullets right now. How can I be more screwed?_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it. :D R&amp;R please<br>and help me with how Minato will fall inlove and be brave to ask Risette out.  
><strong>**lateeers. **


End file.
